betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Darvi
Darvi is a town on the border between Chuno and Ghan in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It is first visited in Chapter 5. Geography Darvi is east of Friole and south of the Ridgewood. Its west side is bounded by cliffs; a river exiting the east-side cliffs flows southward, bordering the swamplands west of Torlith. An Imperial bridge leads over the river to Torlith, but neither bridge nor river can be crossed in any chapter. Commerce Inn: The Feral Duck * Amenities: Roast Chicken; rooms are available for 12 burlas per night. * Other Services: The Innkeeper passes on a message in Chapter 7... in exchange for two bribes. * Lost and Found: A Social Analysis of Organisms, a book in the lower left-hand corner. Belongs to a local. Shop: Reliable Couriers * Sells: Ponaka's Last Stand; Carlith Mating Rituals; Halder's Tale. * Buys: all Books, Scrolls, and Notes. * Services: the party can receive a message here after visiting Grandeur in Chapter 7. * The inventory in stock is exactly the same as that in its sister branch in Melay; items sold at Melay's Reliable Couriers are available in Darvi in later chapters. Shop: Quest Essentials * Sells: Chain Mail; Leather Armor; Breastplate; Grrrlf Staff; Quarterstaff; Broadsword; Long Sword; Senwater; Torches. * Buys: all Swords, Armor, Shields, Staffs. Residents * Raal bursts angrily into a house where some human musicians are practicing -- badly -- a Grrrlf tune, the Maffurrr, on traditional Grrrlf drums. He scolds them about appropriating this old, deeply spiritual Grrrlf tradition which humans may share in only when invited to participate. Raal insists on their oath by the Triune never to attempt "this sacrilege" again. After leaving, Kaelyn Usher remarks on the drum-tune's real meaning, and Raal agrees it's not particularly deep but says the humans' attempt at it was awful: "There's no excuse for bad music." * A very drunk mage weeps that his magic has deserted him. He sings a drunken song off-key, then boasts that he'll tell the party a secret in exchange for Ticoran wine. If they bring him wine, he reveals that he buried a Shieldstone near town. * A distracted, near-sighted man has mislaid a book, A Social Analysis of Organisms, and asks the party to bring it back unread if they find it; he hates it when other people read his books. If they read it, it improves Assessment, but he hates their dirty fingermarks forever. If they return it without reading it, he gives them a bag he picked up by mistake in the Feral Duck, containing +12 Enchanted Arrows, +8 Beeswax, and +4 Bowstring. * Archibald Feathersby, a stout explorer with glorious muttonchop whiskers, leads "Expeditions" into the Waste, enthusing about danger, excitement, and exotic creatures such as those mounted on his wall, of which the Fire Wolf is the only one Raal recognizes. Though Feathersby says the Grrrlf are some of the best hunters he's ever seen, the party declines an Expedition, but he also offers Kaelyn an archery lesson for 200 burlas, and can improve her Archery stat by 10 points. Trivia * Aren Cordelaine and William Escobar visit Darvi between Chapters 6 and 7, but this occurs offscreen with the rest of the party hearing about it later via a message sent with Naku through Reliable Couriers. * Quest Essentials is one of several shops to have an apparent Vanguard Shield on the wall (unavailable for purchase but on display), despite the rarity of this magical item. * The miner of Quigley Castle in Aliero recounts several digs in the region, including finding mercury in Darvi. Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Places (BIA)